


The Funeral

by bryergrace



Category: DreamSMP, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Funeral, Minecraft, dreamwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: tommyinnits funeral.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> i sobbed writing this pog

it had been about a week since tommy had passed, and six since Sam had gone to retrieve tommys body from the cell. the mess had been cleaned up and everyone had been made aware of what had happened.  
well as much as they could possibly know. no one had been in the cell when it had occurred.

the death of tommy had hit everyone, pretty hard, but tubbo especially. his best friend. gone forever. never to return. he would never see tommy smile again, never see him laugh again, not that he had done much of either since exile. 

tubbo would miss the small things, like the way tommy walked when he was happy, or the way tommy smiled when he wanted to make a joke but didn’t. he would miss the way tommy annoyed everyone, because it was always out of love.

when the funeral was began, the preacher spoke of tommys life. how he lived, but nobody had any clue what that bot had truly lived through, not even tubbo.

the preacher finished about ten minutes later, and it was time for speeches and the eulogy. 

tubbo walked to the stand, he didn’t know what to say. he was angry, angry at everyone and himself and dream. some people hadn’t even shown up to the funeral, dream for obvious reasons, and other because they had more important things to do.

“tommy.” tubbo didn’t think he could do this.

“My best Friend, my everything. He meant more to me than anything else on this god forsaken planet.” Tubbo wiped the tears that began to fall down his face. and the crowd stayed silent as tubbo watched them.

“I’m supposed to talk about tommys life, and i will, but it makes me angry that i couldn’t do more for him, to protect him. When i think of tommy, i think of his smile, the one we all know he had when he asked who your favorite woman was because that was his kind of joke.” Tubbo smiled weakly.

“Tommy loved annoying people, i know he annoyed Bad when he swore and he’d shove it off as a joke. He’d pick on people and poke at them and laugh it off, and i think that was one of my favorite things about him.”

“Tommy, just was this bright light in my life, and a lot of other peoples lives, even if he didn’t know it. He always wanted people to laugh with him. that was his thing.” Tubbo started to cry even harder.

“I just want people to think of Tommy as a friend, not a hero, not a villian, not a kid. a friend. someone who made you laugh when you didn’t think you had it in you. someone who would cry with you if you needed it, someone who would comfort you, even if he didn’t know how.” Tubbo missed his best friend more than ever.

“You know, since it happened, there have been nights where i lie awake and wonder what tommy would want me to do, what he would say. he’d tell me to suck it up and stop being a baby, and i laugh because that’s exactly what he’d say. Now when i wake up in the morning, for a moment i forget that he’s mot gonna be pounding on my door, joking with me, playing pranks with me, and it’s the best feeling ever, before the entire thing collapses.” Tubbo didn’t know what else to say.

“I think that i’m happy a little bit. Tommy died with his discs and His compass that Ghostbur had given him and i’m happy. Happy that his souls at peace, happy that he’s not gonna be in pain any longer. Happy that he’s with his brother in the after life. and i don’t know whrn i’m going to join him, but i hope it’s not soon, because as much as i’d love to see him again i know he’d want to me live as happily and as carefree as he had.” tubbos speech was coming to a close.

“so one last time, let’s remember the care free boy we all loved, the boy who annoyed us. not the broken boy or the one that angered us. the boy with the discs. goodbye tommy.” and tubbo broke down chest heaving with sobs. as he sat down again. feeling like tommy was with them. 

nobody could see it but tommys spirit watched over them all and sat there with an arm around tubbo, holding him close and thanking him for giving such a beautiful speech. laughing at some parts. tommy was at peace. knowing his best friend would be safe and that’s all that really mattered to him.


End file.
